The present invention relates generally to radio frequency (RF) signal strength measuring apparatus, and more particularly to an improved method and apparatus for measuring the strength of an RF signal subject to rapid and deep fading, such as Rayleigh fading.
In the prior art, the strength of RF signals has been determined by averaging a number of samples taken either by an analog meter or an analog-to-digital converter. The resulting signal strength is reasonably accurate as long as the RF signal is not subject to rapid and deep fading. However, if an RF signal is subject to rapid and deep fading and only a few signal strength samples are taken, a signal strength sample taken during a deep fade will cause a large error in the computed average signal strength. The effects of a sample taken during a deep fade can be alleviated somewhat by taking a large number of samples over a relatively long time interval. However, in radio systems where it is necessary to quickly measure the signal strength of many different RF signals subject to Rayleigh fading, the average of a small number of signal strength samples will not accurately reflect the true average signal strength due to the errors introduced by samples taken during deep fades.